


When two worlds collide

by Charlia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Nara Shikamaru, Bamf Shikaku, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, FemShikamaru, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter gets adopted, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Maybe Dumbledore bashing..., Multi, Nara Shikamaru-centric, Not evil but not entirely good Albus, Or Is he?, Probably another poly pairing, Shikaku is going to lose his cool if the wizards keep this up, Snape is generally frustrated with the world, fem!shika, girl!shikamaru, tags to be added as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlia/pseuds/Charlia
Summary: When two worlds collide, it is bound to cause waves. Unfortunately, these two worlds collided through one person, with any luck she will stand the test of being the prize in the middle of a bloody tug of war.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm onto the 4th chapter now... So I finally gave it a name!

The breeze carried the sweet fragrance of wild flowers towards a figure lying in the long grass. Their eyes were closed as they inhaled deeply. Their body a picture of contented relaxation; as the setting sun cast a golden hue across their skin. Shadows slipped across their body as the grass waved in the breeze. It had been a beautiful summers day. The sky was a bright blue, reminded her of Naruto’s eyes actually, the clouds had been plentiful. Best of all, no work. No parents poking her to do something, no team mates yelling or manipulating her to do something. In fact, she hadn’t seen a person all day. Absolute perfection! Still, it needed to come to an end soon, her curfew was coming up. It was a weird situation. She was given the freedom to do pretty much what she liked and was considered an adult after she graduated 3 months ago, but her parents expected her to tell them where she was going and with who. They also gave her a curfew for when she wasn’t on missions. It was awkward and strange to be reminded she was still their kid, but hopefully they’ll start relaxing the rules soon. She sighed and nestled down further into the long grass, she had some time yet.

A nudge knocked her from her pleasant dream, pulling her back into awareness. It had gotten late, whilst she had napped. The sun was completely gone, and the stars were high in the sky. She was late, what a drag! With that in mind, she looked up at what had nudged her awake, only to find three sets of eyes staring at her. One set were identical to her own, right down to the lazy droop of the eyelids, and the sharp spark of intelligence within their mahogany depths. The others were bright, pupil-less teal, and warm chocolate brown. With a sigh, Shikamaru shifted to sit up, her hand reaching out to grasp the hand being offered to her. Pulled to her feet, she found herself spun and tucked under a heavy arm, its weight a soothing heat against her. The three guys slowly started walking back towards the clans section of Konoha, their voices gently murmuring around her in the quiet. A harmony she had heard a million times as a little kid. It was the sound of safety and home, especially when tucked under her dads’ arm.

“You missed curfew my girl. Your mother sent us out to come and find you, dinner should be on the table by the time we get back.” Her dads voice rumbled next to her as she pressed in close. His voice was still quiet and soft, but it rang with expectation. He wanted an answer from her. 

“I fell asleep. I didn’t mean to miss curfew Dad.” Shikamaru flinched, even to herself, her voice sounded whiny. “Why do I even have a curfew? I’m not at the academy anymore. Ino and Chouji don’t have a curfew either.” With a pout, Shikamaru crossed her arms across her chest as she lent into her father’s warmth. She felt him sighed heavily and looked up at the stars in thought. He hummed thoughtfully, before glancing down at the girl under his arm.

“Because I said you do.” Came his short reply. His words weighted with something she couldn’t recognise, something almost tangible in its heaviness. “When you are older, you’ll understand.” 

With a growl, Shikamaru tore herself out of his arms and stomped down the last hill towards the clan compound entrance. If he wasn’t going to give her a reason, she’d find out on her own! If it was hidden, then she would hunt it down!

Meanwhile, an ocean or two away, two people were arguing in a large office. The office was filled with bookshelves, stuffed full of books on a range of topics. Pictures covered the spare wall space, with little name plaques announcing them as past headmasters/mistresses of Hogwarts. Nearly all of the picture’s occupants were staring avidly at the pair arguing in front of them. 

“Really Albus?! You know our people don’t get on with theirs! As if they would let you swan into their leader’s office. It’s preposterous! Especially, if you are going to accuse them of kidnapping one of their own children!” 

“Now, now Minerva. Said child, is also one of ours. She could be the savior; especially since her older half-brother hasn’t been showing any outstanding talent.” Albus cajoled. His voice twisted into a reassuring manipulative tone. He clearly had decided what was going to happen, and nothing his faithfully deputy could say would change his mind.

“We are doing the poor child a service, taking her away from such a barbaric place. They send children; children Minerva, to kill. They are trained from babes to murder! If I could take them all away I would. No Hokage, no clan will stop me removing a child of our world and keeping them safe here!” Albus’s voice turned hard and stern, his blue eyes lost their twinkle and became like ice. His normally controlled magic surged to fill the room, even as he ignored his own hypocrisy. 

“As you wish Albus. Will you take myself or Severus with you? I would feel better if you had someone to watch your back.” Minerva sighed. If she couldn’t persuade him not to do something foolish, she would at least make sure he had protection. Folding her hands together in front of her body, she crossed over to the fireplace, to call Severus to the office. Maybe he could talk some sense in to the Headmaster…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru found out about some of the circumstances around her birth, and she was mad... A mad Nara was not a good thing

A sharp crack resonated through the training grounds as the stump split under the attention of a small figure. Three people huddled together under a tree nearby, watching the small girl take out her uncharactistic fury on an inanimate object. It was a fascinating, if terrifying, sight. Their laziest member had just wiped the floor with her two team mates during their training before turning her anger on the stump. Chakra flickered around her panting form, a swirling mix of azure blue and smoky black, fueling her hits to be harder and faster.

“Ano, Shikamaru-chan... don’t you think you’ve punished the training post enough for a day? Let’s go and get lunch. What do ya say? My treat.” The oldest person on the field called, his voice rough and husky thanks to years of chain smoking. He was a tall guy, with a broad build. Around his waist was a white sash with the kanji for Fire on it. Asuma Sarutobi, the Hokage’s son, and former member of the twelve-guardian ninja for the Daimyo. As an elite jounin of the leaf, it takes a lot to make him nervous, but his sloth-like student suddenly destroying things in fury certainly put him on edge. He had known she was upset from Ino-kun. When the lad arrived this morning, he had warned Asuma that Shika was upset…. He neglected to mention she was spitting mad though. 

A resounding snarl answered him as his student seemed to pour more chakra into her blows. He needed to stop her, before she caused lasting damage to herself. As he prepared to restrain her, a shadow caught the corner of his eye. Asuma turned to watch the shadow form into the older generation of Ino-Shika-Cho, and they stepped forward to calm her. The jounin commanders shadow was like lightning, snapping into place with his daughters in a blink of an eye, his face hard and blank. With a quick flex of his control, he had Shikamaru turned and walking towards him puppet like. Her body trembling with restrained rage, though her deep brown eyes glimmered with a cover of tears. Whatever was going on, was pulling some extreme emotions from his student, that was for sure. Once she was within grabbing distance, Chouza and Inoichi stepped in close, bracketing her between them as her father’s shadow detached from hers. Shikaku slowly closed the gap until his girl was forced to tilt her head back to look at him. His hands, rough with callouses from years of hard work and weapon handling, moved lazily to cup his daughters face. He dropped his forehead to hers tenderly and waited until she was willing to open her eyes again and look at him.

“You. Are. My. Child… You. Are. A. Nara. No matter what, you are mine, and you are your mothers daughter. Your mother may not have given birth to you, but she has raised, cared for you, loved you, and watched over you. She got up every night with you when you were ill as a babe, she patched you up when injured, and she protected you. As mad as you are about it, you must recognise those facts. You. Are. Ours!” The commanders voice was gently but choked with emotion. If it had been anyone else on this field except their team, this wouldn’t have happened. He would have removed Shikamaru from the grounds for this conversation. He needed what he was saying to sink in. Shikaku was heartbroken at having to reassure his fawn that she was wanted, but he knew it was needed, especially now. He had left a clone at the office, before coming out here. Inoichi had burst into his office and alerted him to Shikamaru’s outburst from Ino’s message to him. For the twentieth time, Shikaku cursed his ambitious cousin mentally. Shikamaru wasn’t meant to know that secret, not for another few years. So, when she got to the compound last night, and Iotaku met her at the entrance, Shikaku hadn’t even considered his cousin would tell her the only thing that could make her doubt her place in the clan. Shikaku had been completely blindsided and hadn’t reacted well. The punishment handed down was swift and harsh, but his clans-folk had backed him on it. The Nara clan adored children, and they loved Shikamaru. For one of their own to deliberately cause her pain was unacceptable. Turns out, his daughter was switched on enough (obviously, but he could hope), to realise that it had been hidden with intent for her not to find out…. Then her birth mothers, and Yoshino’s, firecracker tendencies had appeared. The explosion that followed hadn’t been pretty, nor particularly well thought-out. It had been reactive, loud, and filled with insecurity. She had refused to let her mother anywhere near her, despite Yoshinos insistence that she loved Shikamaru, and consider the girl her daughter. Shikaku had hoped it would have died down over night, unfortunately it hadn’t. With a gentle headbutt, Shikaku tuned back into his surroundings as he pulled his daughter into his arms and looked at Asuma. 

“Sorry for interrupting Asuma-san, do you mind if I take my child for the rest of the day? We have somethings we need to discuss.” Shikaku was a perceptive man, with very few words unless he was planning, so he was certain Asuma would be glad to see him take Shikamaru away.

“Of course, Commander. We are done for the day anyway.” Asuma bowed slightly to his superiors, watching as the two Naras vanished in a swirl of shadows…

Albus watched as Severus paced in front of him, a boot sat on the desk between them. The severe looking man stalked a circle around the room, muttering under his breath about powerful idiots. Albus exchanged an amused look with his deputy, no-one could accuse Severus of being word shy.

“Of all the hare-brained ideas Albus, this takes the cake! We cannot just swan into their leader’s office and demand one of their children!” Severus ranted, unknowingly repeating Minerva’s words back at the Headmaster. “Lily’s child or not, she was born and raised there. Potter and his wife knew they would have no claim on the babe. They agreed to surrogate for the Nara family, because Lily is a distant relative. She was to be blood adopted upon birth anyway, there will be no Potter blood in the girl!” 

“It is for the greater good, Severus my boy. Lily and James would understand, I am sure.” Albus picked up the boot in front of him and held it out towards his deputy and potion master. “Now hold on, the portkey activates in 30 seconds.”

With a growl the other two touched the boot just in time to be hooked and stretched into the whirlwind for international transport. One looking forward to rescuing a new savior, the others frustrated at the man they follow.


	3. Welcome to the Leaf, wizards...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku, Yoshino, and Shikamaru clear the air. Three wizards arrive in the hidden continents.. I'm sensing an explosion

A sigh ran through the air, as Shikaku slumped onto the sofa in his home office. His daughter held tightly in his lap, her little face buried into his flak jacket and his deer-hide vest. He could feel her shuddering as she cried into his chest; something she hadn’t done for many years now. His teammates were downstairs soothing his wife, whilst he took cleared the air with his fawn. Shikaku tilted his head back against the sofa, to stare at the ceiling, a faint frown on his brow as he considered how to have this conversation. One of his hands cupped the back of his little girl’s head, holding her tight to him as he thought. With another sigh, he looked down at her, contemplating the long hair in the same shade of chocolate as his, though in some lights it glinted a blood red. Her temperament was mostly his, with only the fiery fury of his wife mixed in. As much as most people saw him in his daughter, he saw his beloved wife. Fierce loyalty, insanely protective, and highly nurturing towards the people that mattered to her. Oh yes, Yoshino and Shikamaru were definitely two of a kind; and my god he would burn the world to ashes before one of them got hurt. That being said, Shikamaru’s sobbing had dialed back to heavy breathing with the occasional shiver. It was time to talk.

“Shikamaru, I’m sorry for keeping this from you.” Shikaku’s voice rumbled around the room, genuine apology was carried in his low tones. “We never wanted you to find out and think you weren’t wanted; or worse, you leave us. My child, your mother and I, you are our reason for living. If anything would happen to you...” Shikaku trailed off to swallow thickly. Emotional talks weren’t really his forte. The bundle in his arms had shifted to look at him. Mahogany eyes sparkling from the tears, rimmed with red, watched him solemnly. She really was a pretty little thing, Shikaku mused. He’d need to get Ino and Choji to help him beat off her fan club when she was older.

“…If anything happened to you.” Shikaku repeated. “We wouldn’t survive. Sure, if I died your mother would be upset. Of course, she would, she loves me; but if YOU died, your mother would simply cease. You may not be from her body, but you are her life. Mine too. Please, never ever doubt that we love you, and we want you.” Shikaku tightened his grip on his daughter and dropped his head to nuzzle sweetly against her hair. A delighted, love filled rumble filled his office, as Shikamaru leant into him before nuzzling at his jaw, forgiveness clear in her already. He was really glad she took after him when it came to holding grudges. 

“A few years after your mother and I were married, some Iwa nin broke into the village, and managed to get most of the way to the academy. Your mother was out shopping near by and saw them. She raised the alarm and intercepted them. I’ve never been so glad that she kept up practicing her taijutsu and ninjutsu, despite retiring to marry me. Anyway, your mother engaged with the Iwa nin, and brought enough time for the ANBU to arrive, but she was injured. A redirected kunai from one of the Iwa nin ended buried in your mother’s lower abdominal muscles, it was longer than the average knife and coated in a poison. It sliced your mother’s womb and poisoned her. The medics managed to save Yoshino, but not her womb.” Shikaku paused, his voice rough from emotion and talking. He looked up to see his wife and teammates slip into the room. His wife, with silent tears streaking down her face, was the strongest person he had seen. Shikaku watched as Yoshino slipped on to the sofa next to him, his brothers in arms sitting on chairs near by to safeguard the family at its weakest.

“I had family in the western world” Yoshino started; her voice surprisingly steady despite the hours of crying. She leant into her husband’s side and wrapped her arms around her child. “Lily, I was particularly close too. I told her and her husband, James, what had happened. I had been sent to stay with them for a while as I wasn’t the most… stable… after realizing I couldn’t provide the Nara clan with an heir. Lily offered to carry a child for me. I said yes.” She leant forward to lay a kiss on Shikamaru’s forehead, sighing contentedly when she wasn’t pushed away this time. 

“We don’t regret having you Shikamaru. We don’t love you any less, you are ours and that’s all that’s matters little fawn.” Shikakus voice picked up from his wifes. This was a point they needed Shikamaru too know. “We love you.”

A whimper broke the silence, as Shikamaru wiggled to sit up. Her dark eyes, filled with old world intelligence, took in her parents’ forms. The slight tensing as they prepared for her rejection, the tremble of stress and tiredness that filled their bodies. They wanted her. They meant it. Shikamaru flung herself at her parents, her small arms hugging them with as much tightness as they could muster. Apologies, words of love, and reassurance that she loved them and wouldn’t leave them flowed from her. Really this whole family thing was a bit of a drag, but totally worth it, she thought to herself. Hopefully, this was all over and done with, she could focus on training… or rather, avoiding training.

A loud crack echoed around the clearing, as the two wizards and witch appeared, startling the animals in the clearing. The three looked around them curiously, it was rare that ninja and wizards interacted without it ending in a war. A war the wizarding world normally lost. The last documented time was 300 years ago. Since then the only connection Dumbledore knew of was Lily and her cousin, Yoshino, which brought them back to their mission. Bring the child back to the magical world. With this in the forefront of his mind, Albus started a surprisingly quick pace towards the village walls, rising just on the horizon, with any luck they could get in rescue their missing child and be home in time for dinner. At least that was his working plan. His minions, um he meant companions, thought it might take longer, so the quicker they get there the better. With a sigh, Albus kept walking, completely unaware of the silent ninja surrounding the trio; one of the ninjas sprinted back to the village, his white mask glinting in the light as he requested backup and informed the Hokage of the arriving village.

Unlike his headmaster, Severus was uncomfortable. His war developed paranoia, and his limited knowledge of ninja, made him certain they were being watched. Should the ninjas watching over them decide they weren’t worth of getting to the village; well, he wasn’t optimistic about their chances of surviving the ninja onslaught. With a quick bit of eye contact, Severus pushed his observations into the front of Minerva’s mind. At least now he had someone else to watch their surroundings with him. Gripping his wand tightly in the folds of his robes, Severus widened his stride to make sure they got to the village before Albus started talking about plans. That was a one way ticket to never getting back home again. Almost as soon as he thought that, the Headmaster opened his mouth.

“I think the child will be pleased to be brought home! It must be horrible for her here, after all who sends children into battle. She is a child of our world, and its time these ninjas remembered that they cant just take from us.”

“Really Albus!” Minerva interrupted him sharply. “She is of their world too. We will not be taking a child from her home and family! This is just a chance for us to talk to her, maybe we can convince her to come back with use. Otherwise, I think its wise we hire a team to guard the school this year. Maybe even a physical defense class. If He-who-shall-not-be-named comes knocking, a shinobi team would be a great deterrent.” Her words were clear, if a little rushed, trying to appease their shinobi guard.

“Indeed, Minerva is right, Headmaster. Maybe hiring from the Hidden Leaf will help improve relations between our cultures. She was also right; this girl might not want to come with us. After all Lily, and Potter, knew they had no claim on the child. They were just surrogating for Lily’s cousin after an accident left her unable to carry. The Nara’s have had her since birth. We can not just take her.” Unbeknown to Severus, the ANBU following them stiffened at the name of the clan whose child they were after. They all knew which child they were after; they also knew there was no chance they would get the kid. A raccoon-masked shinobi snarled silently at the threat towards his clans’ heir, the shadows around him darkening as they reached to wrap around the trio. He would not allow anything to harm his (favourite) cousin. 

“Ahh. We are here.” Came from the oldest wizard, as the village gates rose in front of them. Between the impressive gates stood a figure draped in white, flanked by several of his elite shinobi.

“Welcome to my village, wizards. To what do we owe the pleasure?” Came a strong voice, causing the three to glance at each other, wondering if they had maybe bitten off more than could chew…


End file.
